I'll Always Have Your Back, Babe
by ThisHendersonChick14
Summary: Logan loves his 22 year old boyfriend no matter what his parents say. He knows that James will always love him and will always have his back. James/Logan.
1. Bruises

**Author's Notes: So, here's what I'll do, during the weekdays, I'll do some different oneshots and on the weekends I'll update both of my stories. Sound good? Good. Here's another one of my Jagan oneshots. Just something I came up with and had to get out of my head. Ever since I started 'My Bad Boy', I've been obsessed with gang stories. I'll leave it to you guys to tell me if it's complete crap. But, I hope you guys do enjoy it :)**

_**Logan's POV:**_

The bell rang as soon as I shut my locker. I picked my book bag off the floor and walked down the hall with my three best friends; Camille, Stephanie, and Jo. I was busy daydreaming about my weekend when I feel someone shove me into a wall. I grabbed my arm as pain shot through it.

"Ow!" I yelled. I looked over at my best friends and saw them giggling.

"Sorry, Logie. We were calling your name, but you wouldn't listen! Besides, we didn't expect you to shift over that much to actually hit the wall," Stephanie said.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. You could have just tapped my shoulder!"

"We did that, too! I guess you were too wrapped up in your daydream about James," Camille said. My lips turn into a smile just at the mention of his name.

Hello there, I'm Logan Mitchel and I'm 18 years old. I attend Duluth Johnson High School in Minnesota as a senior. James, James Diamond, is my boyfriend of one year. If you're wondering why I'm not walking down the hallway with him, but with these crazy girls, it's because James doesn't go here. No, he doesn't go to another high school either. In fact, he doesn't go to school at all. He's twenty-two years old. Yea, twenty-two.

Let's just say my parents weren't too excited when they found out, especially my Dad. I know you're probably thinking 'Why would they care? You're 18 years old for crying out loud! You're a fucking adult!' But, I was 17 when we started dating in October last year. We celebrated my 18th birthday on September 14th and about two weeks ago, our one year anniversary. For the first couple of months, there was a lot of sneaking around, secret dates, and calling from my friends' cell phone so my Dad couldn't trace James's number on my bill.

Eventually, they were fine with it…well my Mom is fine with it. My Dad still hates James, even after meeting him. Once they did meet James, my Mom fell in love with him and understood why I fell in love with him in the first place. That whole night was spent with me, my Mom, and James having conversations and my Dad giving James the cold shoulder. It's not that my Dad doesn't agree with me and James because I'm gay. To be honest, not much changed when I told my parents I was gay.

The only thing was that my Dad stopped trying to talk to me about sports and trying to persuade me to do more things than sing and play piano, drums, and guitar. Other than that, we've been close…well, before I met James. I never really understood why my Dad doesn't like James. James says it's probably because my Dad thinks he's a junkie with no job. Just in case you're wondering, James does have a job…just not something you'd wanna tell your parents.

James is the leader of one of the top gangs in the northern area of the country. From what he's told me, he has gangs all around the eastern and southern areas of the country. It took me a couple of weeks to get used to the gang, but we're all like family now. Anyway, after a few minutes of playful arguing, we continue our walk to the front of the school. We walk out of the front doors smiling and laughing like we always do, when we hear a loud whistle.

We turn around and I smile even wider when I see my handsome boyfriend leaning against his car. He smiles, revealing his pearly whites. We turned around headed toward his car. As we got closer he took off his glasses and hung it on the collar of his shirt. I smiled when I was finally in reaching distance and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest. He leaned down and kissed me. We both smiled when we pulled away.

"Hey, cutie," He said.

I laughed and tapped his nose, "Hey, hot stuff," We hear coughing behind us and turned our heads to see where it was coming from. We saw Camille, Jo, and Stephanie just smirking at us.

"Hi, James," They said simultaneously.

He laughs lightly and takes a hand off of my waist to give the girls a small wave, "Hey, ladies. You guys want a ride?" They giggled and shook their heads.

"No thanks. We're just gonna go to the café and get some coffee then walk back to my house. Nothing much. You guys have fun tonight. Logan, we'll see you Monday," Jo answered as they waved goodbye. Before walking away, Stephanie gave us a little wink that made me hide my face in James's chest from the dark blush I felt crawling up my cheeks. He laughed and tilted my head up so I was looking at him.

"Ready to go?" He asked me. I nodded my head and leaned up to kiss him before we pulled away from each other. He grabbed my book bag from me and tossed it in his trunk. I hopped in the passenger's seat and he got in the driver's side. He pulled off from the school when he asked me,

"How was school?" I shrugged.

"It was ok. Just…boring,"

"What? School boring to Logan Mitchel? No way!" He joked. I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face. One of the things I love about James is that he has a great sense of humor. He can make the worst day be the best day by just smiling.

"But, seriously though, how was school?" He asked me once he stopped laughing.

I sighed. I knew this was coming. In freshman year, I told everyone I was gay and most people were fine with it, but there's always gonna be one kid and his fucking posse to ruin my happiness. Jordan and his clan of idiots have been picking on me since freshman year. It kind of stopped when I started dating James in junior year, but it still goes on. When they found out I was dating thee James Diamond, they laid off for two months, but when everyone thought me and James broke up, when we were actually dating in private, it started up again.

I told James about it two months after it started again. Actually, he sort of found out on his own when we were making out on his bed and his hand slipped up my shirt and pressed on my side where a bruise was. When I groaned and pulled away from the pressure his hand was putting on the bruise, he kept asking me what was wrong. He stopped me when I was getting up from the bed and pulled my shirt up. There were about four bruises on my sides and stomach from earlier beating I got that week.

To say James was pissed, wouldn't even be close to describe how mad he really was. He was angry at Jordan for doing that to me and he was angry at me for not telling him what was going on. After calming him down, he said he was going to do something about it. I told him not to worry about it and that I was fine and that I didn't want him getting into any kind of trouble even if he is in a gang. Since then, whenever he picked me up from school or anytime he saw me, he'd ask me how school was, which brings us to now,

"It was… fine. They didn't really bother me this week," I told him as I looked out the window.

"What do you mean he really didn't bother you? Either he did or he didn't," He asked as he drove through the shortcut he uses to get to his house.

"Um, I guess he did…" I whispered. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see James's grip on the steering wheel tighten. He's gripping it so tight that his knuckles are turning white.

"What did he do?" James asked me as he pulled in his driveway and turned off the car.

Instead of answering, I got out of the car and ran up to his front door. I used the key he gave me and opened the door. I ignored the questions from the members that hang around at his house. I ran up to James's room and flopped face down on the bed. I didn't do anything when I heard footsteps coming closer to the room, closing the door, or when I felt a dip on the bed. I did let a tear fall when I felt a hand rub on my back.

"Logan, I'm sorry for overreacting. I just wanna know what that son of a bitch did to you," James whispered.

I dried my tear with the back of my hand and slowly stood up from the bed. I took off my shoes and socks and tossed them aside. I turned around so my back was to James. I took off my shirt and threw it to the bed. I started crying when I felt James touch the bruises on my back. I cried even harder when I felt him wrap his arms around my waist from behind me.

"Baby, I…" I turn around and placed a finger to his lips.

"Please, James. Don't- don't say anything. Jus-just hold me, please?" I asked him between my tears. He nodded his head and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I threw my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. This weekend definitely didn't start out how I planned.

_**Monday:**_

_**Lunch Period:**_

Me and Jo were on our way to the library to get hand in some books, when Stephanie and Camille almost ran into us.

"Whoa! Guys, slow down. What's wrong?" Jo asked her. Stephanie turned to me,

"Logan, you need to the cafeteria, now! James is here," My eyes widen and we all run to the cafeteria where we see Jordan and his posse pinned to the huge bulletin board that's posted on one of the walls in the cafeteria. We push our way through the huge crowd that formed. When we finally broke through to the circle, I just stood there and stared at James and six of his members holding stapler guns.

"I think you know why I'm here…_Leslie_," James said as he glared at Jordan…or _Leslie_. Everyone started laughing. Even I let out a little giggle. I have to admit, that was funny as hell.

"Please just let me down!" Jordan, Leslie, cried. James and his crew laughed.

"I would let you down…if you stay away from my boyfriend," James said. My eyes widened and my mouth got dry.

"Wh-what? I don't even know your boyfriend!" Jordon cried.

"Yea, you do. Logan Mitchel,"

"I-I thought y-you guys broke up mo-months ago-,"

"Well, we didn't. Now, I'll let you go if you promise to stay away from him. I want you to stay away from him, don't look at him, don't touch him, don't even talk to him. I have sources all around this school, believe it or not. I can found out if you do hurt him. And if you do, I swear I will blow your brains out and send your body down a river," James threatened him.

"Okay, okay! Whatever you want! Just let me go!"

"You promise?"

"YES!" James smiled and put down his staple gun. He signaled for the other guys to put theirs down, too.

"Well, my work is done here. Let's go guys," James said as him and his gang started walking away.

"Wait!" Jordon yelled. James turned around and quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"You said you were gonna let me down,"

"I did…but, I never said _**when**_," James smiled and walked out of the cafeteria. I gave my books to Camille and chased after James.

"JAMES!" I called down the hallway. Him and his gang turned around and he smiled when he saw me. I ran up to him and he caught me with my hands around his neck and my legs around his waist. I kissed him passionately and ran my hands through his hair. I pulled away from the lack of air. I leaned toward him so our foreheads were touching.

"Thank you,"

"No problem, baby. I'll always have your back,"

**Author's Notes: Don't forget to review! Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	2. Chocolate Devotion

**Author's Notes: So, I wanna thank **GemLeighXx **for helping me out with this chapter. Originally, I was gonna leave this to an oneshot, but a lot of people wanted me to add chapters on to it, so I did with the help of **GemLeighXx. **I also wanna dedicate this chapter to **MsInvisible **who **_**really**_** wanted another chapter.** **Hope you guys enjoy :)**

_**Three Months Later: (January):**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

"Breakfast was good, baby," James whispered in my ear as his arms snaked around my waist. I felt him lean is head on my shoulder and kiss my neck. I smiled and leaned into his hold.

"It was just scrambled eggs with bacon and sausage. It's nothing special," I tell him.

I turned off the sink and put the last dish in the rack. I used a towel to dry my hands and placed it back on the counter. I turned around to him and felt myself get hard when I noticed he was still shirtless with his wild sex hair. After we had breakfast James carried me over his shoulder and took me to his room where we had some…_fun_ activities.

Being the neat freak that I am, I ran downstairs after we were done to do the dishes. Remember when I told you one of the things I love about James is his sense of humor? Another thing I love is that he hardly wears a shirt when it's just me and him at his house. Did I mention he has amazing tan skin and washboard abs? Yeah, he's all mine ladies.

"Well, to a guy that mostly orders take out, it's a 5 star meal," I smile and lean up to kiss him. I pull away and bring my hands up to comb his hair down back to its usual perfect state.

"You're too sweet, you know that?"

"I've been told a couple of times by a beautiful brunette boy with the perfect white smile and deep chocolate brown eyes that I can stare into forever," I blushed and kissed his cheek before I slipped out of his hold. Before I could take another step out of the kitchen, I felt his arms pull me back to his chest.

"You know you're beautiful, right?" He asked.

"I guess I am," I mumbled.

"You guess you are?" He turned me around to face him.

"I guess I just don't…feel beautiful all the time," I told him looking down. He tilted my head up so my eyes met his shining hazel eyes.

"You're always beautiful, no matter what. Even when you think you aren't, you are," I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"How did I end up with an amazing guy like you?" He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I believe it's the other way around, Logie. How did _**I**_ end up with an amazing guy like _**you**_?"

"How about we have a movie day?" I asked him. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Don't you mean movie night?" I shook my head.

"Since there's nothing for us to do today, we could have a movie day," I explained to him.

"Hmm, sounds like a good idea, but can we go out for ice cream later?" I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Of course. Now, let's pick a movie,"

After four movies we decided to get dressed and go out for ice cream. We got in his car after we got dressed and started our way to the ice cream shop. When James passed the shop, I turned toward him and noticed he had a smirk on his face.

"Uh, James? What are you doing? You passed the ice cream shop," I told him.

"I wanna go to another ice cream shop. I found it about four months ago. It's pretty quiet so we won't run into people we know. We can just focus on each other," He took his right hand off of the wheel and intertwined it with my left hand. I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I love you,"

"I love you, too, Logan,"

After a twenty minute drive, James stopped in front of a little shop with the name **Sweet Toppings** written above the door in whimsical writing. We got out of the car and James led me in. Only a few people were sitting the tables and booths. A young girl with black hair going down to her back turned around when the bell over the door rang. She smiled and ran over to us. James let go of my hand to give the girl a hug.

"James! It's good to see you again. You haven't been here in weeks!" She squealed. Her gray eyes looked lighter and brighter from the sunlight beaming through the windows.

"I know. I wanted to wait until Logan was with me to bring him here. Jayla," He let go of…Jayla…and threw his arm around my shoulders. "This is my boyfriend Logan. Logan, this is my cousin Jayla," She smiled and waved at me.

"Hi. I've heard a lot about you, Logan. James can't seem to shut up about you!" We laughed at James's blush.

"It's nice to meet you, too. What exactly does James say about me?" I asked as I looked up at James.

"Just the usual; how cute you are, how smart you are, how amazing your eyes are, how beautiful your smile is, how-," James covered her mouth with his hand.

"I think you've embarrassed me enough, Jay. We'll just go take a booth," She rolled her eyes and nodded her head. James took his hand off of her mouth and we walked to the back of the shop. James stopped in front of a circular booth.

"After you, my prince," He said in a bad English accent. I rolled my eyes with a smirk as I slid in the booth. He slid in next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I took a deep breath and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Your shoulder is really comfortable," I mumbled. "And your aftershave smells really good," He laughed.

"Thank you. It's the one you bought me two weeks ago; the aftershave I mean," I smiled and snuggled in closer to him. "So, what do you want to order?" He asked as he picked up a menu. I took a peek at the menu.

"Um, I want a…Chocolate Devotion," James nodded his head.

"Jayla!" He yelled out. She turned around and walked over to us.

"What can I get you guys?" She asked.

"We'd like one large Chocolate Devotion with two spoons please," James answered. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I'll be right back," She said before she took the menus and left the booth.

James looked down at me. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He pulled away with a smile.

"So how's school?" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Everything is fine, James. Jordon hasn't even stepped near me since that day three months ago," I told him. He nodded his head.

"Good. Nobody hurts my Logie," I sat up from his shoulder.

"James, what you did was wrong,"

"What are you talking about?" He asked me.

"I'm talking about what you did to Jordan," I told him.

"Logan, he deserved what he got for hurting you!"

I took a deep breath, "I know, James. It's just that you could've gotten in a lot of trouble. I don't wanna see you being put into a cop car,"

"Logan, I won't-,"

"You don't know that, James. Luckily you had people to cover you up, but next time you might not be so lucky. Just promise me that the next time I have a problem, you won't do anything unless I ask you. Otherwise, let me handle it," He sighed and nodded his head.

"Fine. I won't pester if you don't want me to," I smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you," Jayla came over and dropped off the huge ice cream with two spoons.

"Enjoy," She smiled and walked away from the table. I grabbed one of the spoons to take a scoop of the ice cream. I turned towards James and place the spoon near his lips.

"Open up for the choo-choo train," I said as if I was talking to a baby. He laughed and rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth and took in the spoon. I pulled the spoon away when he closed his lips. He leaned forward and kissed me.

"I love you,"

"I love you, too, Jamie,"

**A/N: There's gonna be another chapter. I just didn't feel like putting it all into one. I decided to split it into two. Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Promise

**A/N: Wow, I'm really glad you guys really like this story. I thought it was gonna turn out to be a horrible oneshot I couldn't get out of my head. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the second part to chapter two.**

_**Logan's POV:**_

"Ready to go?" James asked me as I walked out of the ice cream's shop bathroom. I nodded my head and took the hand he held out for me. Before we walked out the door, Jayla came over to us and hugged James.

"It was nice seeing you again, J," He let go of my hand and hugged her back.

"Nice seeing you, too, Jay. I'll come back soon," She let go of James and smiled.

"You better," She turned to me and opened her arms for a hug. I smiled and leaned in to hug her.

"It was nice meeting you, Logan. Hopefully we'll see more of each other. We have to trade embarrassing moments James," I laughed and pulled out of the hug.

"It was nice meeting you, too. We definitely have to do that. I have a lot of memories that can make you cry from laughing too hard,"

"Okay, okay. I think we should go now. Talk to you later, Jayla," She laughed and waved at us as we left the shop.

"Bye, guys!" We got in the car and intertwined our hands like we did on our way to the ice cream shop.

"Your cousin is really nice,"

"Sure she is. When she's not being evil," James mumbled. I laughed and turned from looking out the window to facing James. I squeezed his hand when I felt his thumb rub circles on my hand.

"James?"

"Yes, baby?"

"What did you tell Jayla about me?"

"Well, I told them the obvious. I told them about your eyes. I told them that you're caring, smart, honest, responsible, talented, trustworthy, and lovable and everything I ever wanted," He answered. I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean you told them? You told other people about me?" James blushed and I could feel his hand starting to get sweaty.

"I may have told my parents more about you annnnd they said they want to meet you again,"

"They did?" James and his parents are very close. Even though I've been dating James for a year now, I've only met his parents once. They're pretty nice people. You can definitely tell James gets his looks from his father and his personality from his mother.

"Yep. I talked to them about two weeks ago. They said they wanna visit me, so they're coming out here tomorrow night," He told me. A light bulb went off in my head.

"That's why you wanted to have dinner at your place tomorrow night!" James doesn't cook. At all. So, whenever he wants to have dinner at his place he'll usually say 'Babe, let's have take-out at my place tonight,' When he asked me yesterday, he said 'Hey, Logie, wanna have dinner Saturday night at my house?' I know it's weird how I could actually know the differences, but that's how me and James work.

"Yea. So, do you still wanna come to dinner?" He asked as he pulled into his driveway.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? You know I love your parents!" I told him as we got out the car. I heard him mumble something then speed walk into his house. I followed him in and closed the door. I didn't see him anywhere so I went upstairs and into his room. I saw the bathroom door open and saw him standing in front of the toilet.

"James," He turned towards me.

"Uh, Logan, I have to pee,"

"James, why would you think I wouldn't want to come?"

"Babe, can we talk about this later. I really don't wanna pee in front of you," He told me as he started bouncing on his feet. I crossed my arms.

"It's not like I haven't seen your dick before and I won't leave until you tell me why I wouldn't wanna go…unless you don't want me to go?" His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Logan, I'd love for you to come! My parents are much more enjoyable to be around when you're with me. It's just my Mom…,"

"What about your Mom?" I asked him.

He took a deep breath, "She said she was gonna bring…the scrapbook," I gave him a confused look.

"The scrapbook? What is th- Oh!," I uncrossed my arms and wrapped them around James's neck, "James, I don't care about the scrapbook. I'm sure you look cute in all of your baby pictures. Besides, it's not like I haven't seen your ass before, either. And, I won't laugh at any embarrassing pictures,"

"Promise?" He lifts his eyebrow. I smile.

"I promise," I lean up and kiss him. When I pull away he says my name.

"Logan?"

"Yes?"

"Can I pee now?" I looked down and saw his hands covering his crotch. I jumped back and laughed.

"I'll be downstairs," I walked out the room and closed the door.

While James was using the bathroom, I changed back into my pajamas, well, really his pajamas. I ran downstairs and went into the living room. I stopped at the bookshelf and looked it up and down searching for a movie to watch with James. After five minutes of searching, I pick a movie and smiled when I felt James's arms wrap around my waist. I lean back against his chest and close my eyes when I feel his lips on neck.

"What movie are we watching?" He whispered in my ear.

"Uh, Ea-easy A,"

"Mm. You sure you wanna watch the movie?" He asked kissing up and down my jaw and neck. I dropped the DVD case when I felt him bite my neck.

"Ah! James! You made me drop it!" I whined as I bent down to pick it up. When I felt a breeze on my lower back, I quickly stood back up and pulled my shirt down. I turned around and faced James, who had an angry and confused expression on his face.

"Well, I better go put this in the DVD player. You want some popcorn?" I blurted as I tried to get away from his hold. He grabbed my waist tighter.

"Logan, what's that bruise on your back?"

"N-nothing. I got hit during dodge ball on Friday,"

"Your school doesn't allow dodge ball, Logan. What's going on? I thought you said Jordon wasn't messing with you anymore? Is that why you wanted to keep your shirt on this morning?" He asked.

"He isn't, James,"

"Then who is?" I looked down to avoid making eye contact, but he places two fingers under my chin and lifts my head so I do make eye contact with him. "Tell me, Logan. Don't lie to me," I took a deep breath.

"There's this new kid called Troy,"

"Troy who?"

"Troy Burkham," James let go of my waist and walked out of the room. I quickly followed him to the kitchen where he pulled out a writing pad and a pen and started writing something down.

"James, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Nothing. What's the jackass's address?" He asked. I snatched the pad from him.

"First of all, why would I know that? Secondly, what the hell are you doing, James?"

"That fucker is gonna pay for hurting you,"

"James, you promised you wouldn't pester!" He sighed.

"Logie-," I shook my head.

"No, don't 'Logie' me, James. You promised me you would stay out of this unless I ask you to do something. I don't want you getting in trouble. I'll be fine, ok? Don't worry about me. If it gets too out of hand, I promise I'll come to you," He sighed again and nodded his head. He came closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my forehead and held me tight to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head over his heart.

"I love you, you know that?" I nodded my head.

"I love you, too, Jamie,"

_**Monday:**_

_**Outside of School:**_

"So, how are things with James?" Stephanie asked as we walked out of the school. Normally we'd walk with Camille and Jo, but they were out sick today. Me and Stephanie decided to walk to the café that's down the street from our school.

"Things are…okay,"

"Okay? Last week things were absolutely perfect!" She joked. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Yea, well. Some things changed,"

"What things?" She asked as we walked into the café. We took our seats at our regular table. We sat our book bags in the seats Jo and Camille usually sit in.

"He found a bruise on my back," I told her before the waitress came over. After she took our order and walked back to the counter, Stephanie continued our conversation.

"You didn't tell him?" I shook my head, "Well, how did he find out?"

"I was bending down to pick something up and my shirt came up and he saw the bruise," She sighed.

"We told you, Logan. Why do you keep this a secret from him? James can help you!"

"I don't want him to get in trouble, Stephanie! I don't know what I'd do without him," I reply as the waitress drop off our order. Being the coffee freaks that we are, we immediately pick up our cups.

"But you can't go own with being _**bullied**_, Logan!" She said after she took a sip of her coffee.

"Look, we only have five more months of school. He'll lay off eventually. I'll be fine. Besides, he doesn't bully me every day. I'd rather take the hits and kicks than having James go to jail," I told her before I took a sip of my coffee. She rolled her eyes and was about to say something, but Kendall, one of James's members, comes rushing in the café and to our table.

"Logan, Stephanie, James was arrested!"

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) Don't forget to review!**


	4. Assault and Battery

**A/N: I'm totally falling in love with this story. I feel bad because I'm like deserting all my other stories =P I don't know if I did the jail thing right, so tell me if anything is wrong. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter guys :) Oh! And thanks for all the sweet comments. Love you guys!**

_**Logan's POV:**_

"What do you mean James was arrested?" I yelled.

"As in the cops came to his house and arrested him! They wouldn't tell us why. Before they took him away, James told me to come get you. C'mon, we gotta go!" He answered.

Me and Stephanie grabbed our stuff, and headed off with Kendall to his car. Kendall jumped in the driver's seat, I got in the passenger's seat, and Stephanie slid in the backseat with our book bags. The ride was silent the whole way there. The only noise was the tires riding on the road. I looked out the window and just thought of James. What the hell did he do? The second Kendall parked in front of the jail, I hopped out the car and I think I left the door open. I rushed to the security's desk.

"Um, I'm looking for James Diamond? Is there any way I can talk to him?" The security guard at the desk looked up at me.

"There's someone in the visiting hall with him at the moment. I'll show you where," She gets up and comes from around her desk and starts walking down a hall with me, Stephanie, and Kendall following her. She stops in front of a gray colored door and opened it. We walked in and saw a long column of tables with walls separating them and phones hooked to the walls. She pointed to one of the seats that had the number "3" taped to the back of the chair, where a girl was sitting. She turned around as she heard the door open.

"Logan!" She jumped up and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her back.

"Jayla, when did you get here?" I asked her. She stepped out of the hug.

"About ten minutes ago. You two should probably talk, Logan," I nodded my head and walked to the seat Jayla just got up from. I smiled when I saw James through the glass that separated us. I picked up the phone Jayla left on the table in front of me.

"James?"

"Logan, I miss you so much,"

"James…what the hell happened? What'd you get arrested for?" I asked him. He looked down.

"The cops came to my house and said I was being charged with assault and battery," He answered.

"To who?"

He took a deep breath, "…Troy Burkham" I closed my eyes.

"James…tell me you didn't. Please tell me you're joking," I whispered. I opened my eyes to see him shake his head.

"I swear, Logan, I didn't do _**anything**_! He lied and said that I did it!"

"Then what happened, James? Why are you in here?"

"After you left last night, I-," A guard came in on his side of the room.

"Diamond, time's up. Gotta go back to your cell," He said. James nodded his head and turned back around to face me.

"Baby, I'll see you soon, okay?" I nodded my head.

He hung up the phone and got up from the booth. He walked to the door, but turned around before he walked through door. He lifted up his hands in sign language. I smiled and did the same, whispering the words to myself as I made the movement;

"I love you, too, James," He smiled back and left the room. I put the phone back on the wall and got up from my seat. I left the room and closed the door. I walked back to the main room where I saw Kendall and Stephanie.

"Where's Jayla?" I asked them.

"She said she had to get back to the ice cream shop," Kendall answered as we walked out of the building. I noticed there was a big smile on his face.

"What are you so smiley about?" I asked him.

"He got Jayla's number," Stephanie replied before Kendall could.

"Really? Well, congratulations," I told him as we got in his car.

"Enough about him. Did James tell you what he's charged with?" Stephanie asked.

Nodded my head, "He told me assault and battery,"

"What? To who?" Kendall asked.

I sighed, "Troy Burkham,"

"Are you serious?" Stephanie yelled.

"Who's Troy Burkham?" Kendall asked as we got into the car. He started it up and pulled out of the parking lot.

"This guy at school that's been bullying Logan," Stephanie answered him.

"There's no way James actually did assault this Troy Burkham dude. Me and Carlos would've known about it and been there if he did it,"

"Well, did you guys do anything last night?"

"Um, nothing much. We just went out for drinks,"

"That's it?" Stephanie asked as he pulled up to James's house.

"That's all I remember. I was a little drunk so James had Carlos take me home," I rolled my eyes and got out of his car. We walked up to the front door and I used the key James gave me to open the door. Stephanie and Kendall followed me into the living room where we saw some of James's members. Carlos turned from the TV and looked at the doorway when he heard us walk in. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. The rest of the members turned to him in annoyance.

"Why'd you turn it off, babe?" His boyfriend, Corey, asked him.

"Because Logan's here," They all turned to the doorway with their eyes on me. "What'd they say, Logan?"

"They said he's charged with assault and battery," I told him as I sat on the couch next to him.

"To who?" Dak asked.

"Troy Burkham,"

"That dude we helped out last night?" I turned towards him.

"What dude you helped out last night?"

"We were walking back here from the bar and we heard someone moaning and groaning. We followed the sounds to an alley and we saw this guy with bruises and scars all over him. We checked his pockets for his wallet and it said his name was Troy Burkham. Me and James stayed with him while Jett and Derek went to get James' car. When they came back, we got him in the car and dropped him off in front of the hospital," He explained.

"Did you tell James's lawyer?" I asked him.

"Now that you say it…we've never even thought about it," Dak told me. I rolled my eyes and got up from the couch to grab James' house phone. As soon as I picked the phone up, the doorbell rang. I put the phone back down and went to the door. I sighed with relief when I saw James' lawyer at the door.

"Logan, what's going on? James called me saying he was in jail? I tried to meet with him, but they said visiting hours were up," He asked. I moved aside and let him in.

"From what I know, he was charged with assault and battery," I told him as we walked into the kitchen. He placed his brown leather briefcase on the kitchen table.

"To who?"

"A guy named Troy Burkham. He's a guy at my school,"

"More like the _**bully**_ of our school. Be honest, Logan," Stephanie added as she and Kendall came in the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"You're leaving?" I asked her as my eyes drifted to her bag hanging from her arm. She nodded her head.

"It's already 5:30 and I need to be home by 6. Kendall's gonna give me a ride. I'll see you tomorrow, Logie. Call me if anything happens okay?" She came over and hugged me. Of course I hugged back and nodded my head.

"Talk to you later, Steph," I told her as we pulled away. She waved as her and Kendall made their way out the house. I turned back to James' lawyer.

"Bully? That's gonna be a problem," Martinson, James' lawyer, said.

"How?"

"Logan, you and me both know that James takes care of the people he loves. If people find out that the person who filed charges against him is his boyfriend's bully, it's more of a chance they find James guilty," My eyes widened and my hands went out to the kitchen table, so I could keep my balance.

"Th-that can't be right," I stuttered.

He slowly nodded his head, "Unfortunately it is. Look, I'm gonna go take this back to my office. I'll call you when I find something that'll help the case," He said as he grabbed his suitcase off the table.

"Please do. I'll be here tonight,"

" Okay. Well, I'll uh…I'll let myself out," I nodded my head as he walked out of the kitchen. I know James didn't do it. I told him to back off and let me handle it. He respects me. Troy must be lying to get back at me for some idiotic reason. I gotta talk to James. There has to be some way-

"Logan?" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone call my name. I looked up and saw Corey giving me a confused look. "Are you okay? Who was that at the door?"

"Um, that was James' lawyer. He just left. He said he's gonna call when he finds something to help James' case," I told him.

"That's good. I'm gonna make some burgers for the guys. You want one?" He asked as he pulled packs of hamburger meat from the fridge.

"Um, no thanks, Corey. I'm g-gonna be upstairs for a while," I mumbled as I made my way out of the kitchen.

I don't know if he said anything else or not because I basically ran out of there. I made my way up the stairs and into James' bedroom. I closed the door and took off my shoes. I jumped in the bed and pulled the covers up to my nose. I breathed in and closed my eyes when the scent of James filled my nose. I reluctantly opened my eyes when I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and clicked the answer button without checking the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Logan Hortense Mitchell! Where the hell are you? You're supposed to be home by now! Your father and I told you to come home early for your cousin!" My Mom screamed through the phone.

I rolled my eyes as I remembered that my cousin Camille is coming into town today. She's staying with me and my family for a couple of months. Her parents are taking a very long trip to India. She didn't wanna go so being the woman that she is, my Mom volunteered to keep her here with us. I have no idea why she decided to stay with us! We absolutely hate each other and she'd do anything in her power to make my life hell.

"I'm sorry, Mom. An emergency came up,"

"Emergency? What emergency? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Mom, calm down. I'm fine. It's James," I told her.

"What about James? Did he get into an accident or anything?" I smiled a little when she asked that. My Mom cares for James as if he was her son. She's always inviting him for dinner even when Dad tells her not to.

"He's okay. At least I think he is. He got…arrested today, Mom,"

"Arrested? For what?" I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

"I don't know yet, Mom. I was gonna stay with James' Mom at his house…if that's okay?" I lied to her. I hate lying to my Mom. My Dad? It doesn't really bother me, but lying to my Mom just keeps eating at my insides until I tell her.

"Okay. I understand, sweetheart. Do you need me to drop off any clothes for you?" She asked.

"No, that's okay. I can borrow some of James' clothes,"

"You sure he won't mind?"

"I've done it before, Mom. I'm sure he won't" I laughed.

"That's right. I forgot you're eighteen. You have sex,"

"Moooom," I groan. I rolled my eyes when I heard her laughing.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, sweetie. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow and don't worry about your father. I'll think of something. Tell James' mother I said 'hello'. Love you, Logan,"

"Love you, too, Mom," I quickly took the phone away from my ear and pressed 'End Call'. Just in case anyone else decided to call, I turned off my phone and set it on the bedside table. I closed my eyes and let my mind and body drift into sleep.

**Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :) Um, I'm not the best on how the law works out, so if I missed anything or did something wrong, tell me and I'll remember it for next time. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
